Field
Apparatuses and methods disclosed herein relate generally to an optical disc apparatus capable of reading data from an optical disc in which the data is recorded and recording data in an optical disc in which no data is recorded, and a control method thereof, and for example, to an optical disc apparatus and a control method thereof, in which an optical pick-up unit for picking up data on an optical disc is improved in servo control by forming an optical spot on an optical disc.
Description of Related Art
An image processing apparatus processes an image signal/video data received from the exterior in accordance with various video processing processes. The image processing apparatus may display an image based on the processed video data on its own display panel, or output the processed image signal to another display apparatus provided with a panel so that on the corresponding display apparatus can display an image based on the processed image signal. That is, the image processing apparatus may include the panel capable of displaying an image or include no panel as long as it can process the video data. For example, the former may include a television (TV), and the latter may include a set-top box and an optical disc apparatus. The optical disc apparatus refers to all electronic apparatuses that reproduces an optical disc in which data is recorded or writes predetermined data in the optical disc in which no data is recorded.
Among the image processing apparatuses, the optical disc apparatus picks up image data from a rotating optical disc, and processes the picked-up image data to be displayable as an image. The optical disc apparatus serves as the display apparatus to display an image by itself, or outputs the processed image data to a locally connected external display apparatus.
To pick up image data from the optical disc, a contactless optical head focuses an optical spot on a recording surface of the optical disc and receives light reflected from the recording surface. Therefore, the optical head applies various servo control including mechanical driving control along the recording surface of the optical disc.
By the way, the optical disc is manufactured by various manufacturers, and the recording surface of the optical disc may have various kinds of abnormal situations, for example, a defect, a vertical deviation and a partial vertical deviation, which disturb pickup of data. To pick up data from the recording surfaces of various optical discs, the optical disc apparatus needs precise servo control of the optical head to cope with various optical discs or various abnormal situations.